The Ghost of Godric Gryffindor
by Damian Black16
Summary: With the war coming up, Voldemort sets his goals on Hogwarts. The spirits of the great Witches and Wizards of the Light send Harry and his friends an ally. An epic struggle against corruption, racism ... and Ultimate Evil. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/oc
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise:**

Have you ever started a great fic which you loved and then it just stopped in the middle? Or had to wait months for the next chapter ... and found that you'd lost the plot ...

I promise it won't happen with this story.

This fic is now complete (all 34 chapters Epilogue). I will be putting them up as I do the HTML formatting. At the present time, the last couple of chapters are still with my betas ... but they will soon be up!

_**Chapter 1 The Boy Who Died**_

Albus Dumbledore stared thoughtfully at the ancient wooden box lying on a shelf in the Founders cabinet, between the sword of Godric Gryffindor and the Sorting Hat. The box was long, thin and decorated with tiny griffins, flying about in intricate geometric patterns. After a few moments of deep contemplation, he waved his wand at it, uttering an incantation which caused the lid to hinge back. A glow of pure white light surged from the box for a moment, and then a dark brown wand rose gracefully upwards, floating into his outstretched hand.

As he felt the gentle surge of power running through the wand he knew with certainty that the 'dream' from which he had just awoken was not just a dream, but a vision; a communication from the world of witches and wizards long departed from this earth.

He had dozed off, as was his wont, when the demands of the world permitted such luxuries, in the late morning warmth of his sun-filled office. Slowly, he became aware of a beautiful, yet strangely haunting, song which seemed at first to come from far away, but grew gradually nearer. A white glow appeared all around him. Then slowly it began to coalesce, finally taking the form of a wizard. It was a wizard, whom he knew very well, from the many pictures and sculptures of the Founders that were displayed about Hogwarts. It was Godric Gryffindor – or perhaps more correctly, the spirit of Godric Gryffindor.

_"I come bearing a message from the spirits of the great witches and wizards of the Light,"_ said the spirit, in an unearthly voice.

_"We are very concerned about the rise of Voldemort and the forces of the Dark. The Light is in very grave danger. The very future of Wizardkind hangs precariously in the balance._

"As you must know, we of the spirit world are unable to act directly in the world of the living. We have, however, devised a way to help those on the side of the Light, in the momentous struggle which lies ahead."

"But how is that possible?" asked Dumbledore.

_"The soul of a boy, recently departed from the world, has been selected for the purpose. Each of the great witches and wizards of the Light has blessed that soul with their own particular powers and magic. It was a formidable challenge, to find a soul that was worthy of such gifts, one with qualities of goodness, compassion, bravery and selflessness. The temptation to abuse such enormous powers will be strong."_

"But who can it be?" mused Dumbledore. "Someone recently died? I cannot think of anyone with such outstanding moral qualities."

_"Ah, but he is not from your world; and yet he knows all about it. I think you will be surprised. He will appear in this very office at midday. You shall call him by the name of 'Rick Godfry'. I would like you to give him my own wand which has lain these past thousand years in the Founders cabinet."_

With that, the image of Godric Gryffindor was gone, and the vision ended.

Albus Dumbledore placed the wand of Godric Gryffindor on his desk. It was midday; he felt great anticipation, but more than that, he felt a sense of optimism and hope that he had not felt for many months. After the events of the last school year that had culminated in the confrontation with the Death Eaters, and finally Voldemort himself, at the Ministry of Magic, the wizarding world had slowly descended into darkness.

Although Fudge had finally been forced to acknowledge the return of Voldemort, his response had been far worse than his previous policy of pretending it was all just a fairytale invented by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

Fudge immediately declared a 'State of Emergency'. He issued a decree dissolving the Wizengamot and all judicial bodies. He issued decrees dissolving all Ministry committees and vested all powers in the Minister of Magic – himself, Cornelius Fudge. He imposed total censorship on the media, so there was no longer a platform to voice dissent or criticise these authoritarian measures.

All of this was done in the name of security. But, in fact, Fudge was doing nothing at all to resist Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Auror division had been decimated, all but the few 'yes witches and wizards' who were prepared to do Fudge's bidding, with 'no questions asked' had been removed. Those that remained were not engaged in battling Death Eaters, but enforcing Fudge's draconian 'State of Emergency'.

Most of the Death Eaters involved in the battle at the Ministry of Magic had claimed to be under the Imperious Curse and had been pardoned by Fudge – who was rumoured to have received barrow loads of gold from Lucius Malfoy for his 'mercy'. Only those like the Lestranges, who had recently escaped from Azkaban, were convicted, but no one knew what had happened to them or where they were. Most likely, they were back in the service of Voldemort.

The only opposition to Voldemort was from the Order of the Phoenix. Fudge had issued a decree outlawing the Order and declaring them an 'Enemy of Wizardkind'.

"What on earth is Fudge's game?" was a question frequently bandied about in the Order. Albus Dumbledore doubted that Fudge was a Death Eater or even particularly sympathetic to Voldemort's cause. But still he was clearly in their pocket, or more precisely Lucius Malfoy's pockets, which were deep and lined with gold. Fudge was rumoured to have stashed away a mountain of gold in his Gringotts vault. But Dumbledore considered it was probably more than plain avarice which motivated Fudge – it was his lust for power. Fudge was determined to keep hold of the reigns of power, no matter what, come hell or high water – or Voldemort. Perhaps he had decided that the Dark Lord was likely to win in the end, and if he was compliant, and did the bidding of Malfoy and Voldemort's other proxies, he would be seen as an asset by the Dark Lord and left alone to his little empire.

Dumbledore's reverie was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a very startled-looking boy, standing just a few feet away from his great desk. Dumbledore rose to greet the boy, who jumped back from him with an expression on his face of utter disbelief and shock. "Albus ... Dumbledore?" he muttered to himself. "How can that be? No ... this is just a dream."

"Oh, no," said Dumbledore, "this is not a dream. I am most certainly Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it is my great pleasure, Rick Godfry, to welcome you to Hogwarts."

"Rick Godfry?" said the boy. "My name's not Rick Godfry, my name is, err ... um ... my name's ... um ..." After some moments of anguished thought he finally said, "How is it that I can't remember my own name – and yet I know yours, how can that be?"

"Well Rick," mused Dumbledore nodding his head thoughtfully from side-to-side, "Death is perhaps the greatest mystery of life. There are many theories speculating about the journey of the soul upon death, but no one really knows with any certainty, what happens."

"What?" said the shocked boy, "Are you telling me I died..." He paused for a moment and then looking around in astonishment, continued, "... and this is _Heaven?"_

"No, Rick," laughed Dumbledore. "Our world – the wizarding world – is not Heaven. Sadly, it is very far from that happy state at this time. But yes, it is true that you died. Can you remember nothing at all about your death, or your previous life?"

The boy stood lost in thought for a minute or two, slowly shaking his head from side-to-side. He was trying to grasp at the elusive memories of the life he had lost, but they seemed to slip away and dissolve as he reached out towards them. Dumbledore took the opportunity to scrutinise the boy standing before him.

_About sixteen,_ he thought to himself. _Yes, of course, they chose someone the same age as Harry Potter, for surely they will become comrades_. He was a handsome boy, with dark brown hair and warm affectionate brown eyes. His height and physique were average. He had more the look of a scholar than an athlete. It was difficult to say exactly what it was about him that was so attractive, yet he had a palpable charm, an inner glow, almost. _A gift from Helga Hufflepuff perhaps?_ thought Dumbledore.

"It's very strange," said the boy, "but I can remember hardly anything about my life. I can't even remember my parents or if I had sisters or brothers. All I can remember is sitting in the back of a car, driving down from the mountains. I must have lived in the mountains, I think. I remember that I was on my way to town, to see a movie, 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'."

Dumbledore looked a little surprised at this, but allowed the boy to continue. "What is so baffling, is that while I can remember nothing of my own life, I can remember everything about the world of Harry Potter, all the books and movies, and the countless fanfics."

"Harry Potter books? What on earth are you talking about? Movies? I've heard that word before ... ah, yes, those funny moving picture things that Muggles find so entertaining. But why would Muggles have books or movies about Harry Potter? Surely they know nothing about him."

"Well, actually Professor Dumbledore, I'm a Muggle. What I can remember from the world I came from, is that there were no wizards or witches – and no magic. Those things were make-believe – they only existed in stories. The most famous of those stories, was about a boy named Harry Potter. About his friends, and his battles with the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who killed his parents when he was just a baby."

"How utterly extraordinary," murmured Dumbledore, shaking his head, his eyebrows shooting up in astonishment. The universe never failed to amaze him.

"You have no idea how popular Harry Potter has become in my world," said the boy. "Some people have become quite obsessed with him and his world."

"And if I am not very much mistaken," said Dumbledore smiling at him, "you were one of them. Am I correct?"

The boy nodded. He had indeed been obsessed with Harry Potter and the wizarding world. Apart from the books and movies and the endless fanfics, he could recall spending many of his waking hours daydreaming about that world, imagining and wishing he was part of it.

"Professor Dumbledore," he asked thoughtfully, "do you think it's possible, that my obsession with your world has somehow caused me to ... appear in it?"

Dumbledore mused for a few moments before answering. "Life is a great mystery, my young friend. As I said before, no one really knows what happens when we die. Some people believe that our soul reincarnates, passing from one life to the next. They believe that the thoughts and desires we have during our life actually create the world into which we are subsequently reborn. It seems to me that something like that may have happened to you."

"But that doesn't make sense," said the boy. "Firstly, you get born as a baby, not a teenager; and secondly, this world already existed, so how could I have created it."

"Well, to answer the second question first: If we do create the world we are born into, from the desires and volitions of our previous life, that world must have already been in existence – or we could not be born into it. I know it seems like a contradiction, if you think of time as linear, with events following one after the other."

"But, perhaps time is not linear. Perhaps before I die I will dream longingly of a peaceful world in which men and women have lived in love and harmony for hundreds of thousands of years – and that very desire will make it real, bring it into existence, as if it had always existed. Yes, what a wonderful idea, I think I might just give it a try – and that world will have the most wonderful, delicious sweets imaginable..."

"You mean to say, that if a person is obsessed about some imaginary world and daydreams about it, and all the people in it, that their thoughts might somehow 'create' that world for them to be reborn into after they die?"

"Yes, indeed. There are whole religious systems of belief based upon such ideas."

"What about the answer to my first question?" asked the boy. "People are born as babies, but I am obviously a teenager."

"Ah," said Dumbledore, "perhaps you should sit down." He waved his hand to summon a chair for Rick. "You see ... you were not actually born into this world ... you were sent here." He then proceeded to explain what Godric Gryffindor had revealed to him in the vision.

Rick just sat there with his mouth agape after Dumbledore had finished. Although he could remember nothing of the personal circumstances of his previous life, he was quite certain that he had been a Muggle and had never performed a single act of magic. Why would the spirits of the great witches and wizards of the Light have chosen him, or his spirit or soul or whatever it was for such an important task? It just didn't make any sense and he didn't feel especially magical or powerful, so it must all be a huge mistake.

Did he even have the qualities of goodness, compassion, and bravery that Godric Gryffindor had spoken of to Dumbledore? Rick had no idea. He just couldn't remember anything about himself in his previous life; not even what he had looked like. Perhaps it was exactly the way he looked now or perhaps it was totally different. For all he knew he had might have been a girl. He didn't think his name had been Rick Godfry anyway. It just didn't feel right. The only thing he could remember was his obsession with the world of Harry Potter and then he realised that he must have been a boy. He clearly recalled an infatuation with one particular witch. 

Dumbledore smiled gently at Rick, seeming to understand the doubts and confusion that were churning through his mind. Picking up Godric Gryffindor's wand, he handed it to Rick, saying, "Perhaps this will help to convince you."

When Rick's hand touched the wand it was as if a switch had been thrown within him. It was like somehow being connected to unknown forces or beings, beyond his own body. Perhaps they were the spirits of the great witches and wizards of the Light that Dumbledore had spoken of.

It didn't feel so much as if they had entered his body, but more like his mind and soul had somehow expanded to merge with theirs. He could not identify who or what these powers or beings were. But it felt to him, that he could know anything that they knew or perform any magic or use any power that they had, if he needed it. He smiled and nodded to Dumbledore to acknowledge that what he had told him must indeed true.

Dumbledore told him about recent events in the wizarding world, of how the Ministry of Magic was under the influence of Lucius Malfoy and of Fudge's single-minded attempts to retain power at all costs.

"The Order of the Phoenix is now the only thing preventing Voldemort and his Death Eaters from taking total control. But dedicated as we are, our numbers are too few to withstand the forces of the Dark – which are daily increasing – if Voldemort should choose an all-out confrontation."

"So what's stopping Voldemort from launching a final attack?" asked Rick. 

"The Prophecy," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort spent a great deal of effort trying to obtain the full prophecy, as he only knew the first part. When it became clear that Lucius Malfoy had Fudge and the Ministry in his pocket and that the power of the Dark Forces had become almost unstoppable, I decided, upon one last desperate gambit. I allowed Voldemort to acquire the full prophecy. It goes...

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

While listening to Dumbledore, Rick had put Godric Gryffindor's wand back on the desk, noticing that the effect from holding it had not ceased. That initial touch had initiated the link with the unknown forces, but it did not seem necessary to keep hold of the wand to maintain it. Rick was about to ask Dumbledore why he had wanted Voldemort to know the full prophecy, but as soon as the question appeared in his mind, so too, did the answer.

"You hoped that Voldemort would become so obsessed with killing Harry Potter, that he would make it his top priority. He would be afraid to make his final move until he was certain that Harry Potter was dead, once and for all, and no longer posed a threat to him. Because Harry Potter is the only thing that stands between him and his most cherished goal, Immortality..." said Rick, wondering how he knew all this.

"My goodness," said Dumbledore. "You appear to be blessed with an unparalleled ability for Legilimency, which can only have come from Merlin himself – for those were my very thoughts. Although I am highly skilled in the art of Occlumency, you read them perfectly, without my even noticing. I suggest that you try to hide this skill. It will be very, very useful to you ... but, should it be known, it might make you somewhat unpopular. Most people feel very uncomfortable at the idea that another person can read their thoughts. I suggest you learn how to control your Legilimency and use it only when required. Otherwise you may find life a little chaotic – I am sure you will not want to be deluged with the unspoken thoughts of everyone in the Great Hall at breakfast each morning."

"Err ... no," said Rick, feeling a little embarrassed at his unintended invasion of the Headmaster's mind. "I guess I am going to have to learn how to control all the powers I have received, so that it just looks like the normal magic of a sixteen year-old wizard. But how am I going to explain my sudden appearance at Hogwarts, sir?"

Dumbledore had obviously though about this. "At the Welcoming Feast, tomorrow evening, you will simply be introduced as a sixth year student who is joining Hogwarts from the remote mountains of New Zealand, where there are no schools of magic. From your accent, you could very well be from that part of the world. When asked, you will say that you are an orphan, brought up by Muggles. You can say that you do not know who your real parents are – that way you cannot be traced or have your story challenged."

"You will say that a few years ago, a friend of your foster parents, who turned out to be a very powerful wizard, recognised your magical abilities, and began giving you private instruction. However, because there were areas of wizarding knowledge that he was unable to teach satisfactorily, he decided to enrol you at Hogwarts to complete your magical education." 

"This will help account for any surprising magical abilities you may show, particularly if you perform magic that is not in the Hogwarts curriculum or known to your professors. It will also cover any initial deficiencies of knowledge in other areas, such as Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures etc, although I suspect that you may turn out to be a fast learner."

Rick looked horrified as he realised how much he didn't know that a student who had spent the past five years at Hogwarts would know. Sensing his distress, Dumbledore carefully selected a large book from a bookshelf.

"Let us try a little experiment, shall we, Rick?" he said, handing the book to Rick with an encouraging smile. "Try to 'absorb' its contents." Rick looked at the huge tome in his hands. It was '_Hogwarts, a History_'. 

Concentrating on it for a moment, he suddenly became aware that he knew everything that was in it, as if he had studied it for months and memorized every word and picture. "Amazing," he said. "This gives 'speed reading' a whole new meaning."

"Just as I thought," said Dumbledore smiling, "Rowena Ravenclaw has blessed you with her gift of 'speed reading' ... as you call it."

"But it is time for you to leave. I do not want any of the Hogwarts Professors to discover you here. It is not that I don't trust them, but our greatest weapon is to keep your true abilities secret for as long as possible; and the best way to do that is to hide them from everyone, Hogwarts Professors, fellow students, even Harry Potter. In fact, especially from Harry. Until you absolutely have to reveal yourself to him."

"But why? Protecting Harry will be one of my main objectives. Surely I can be more effective if he knows."

"Protecting Harry is your _number one_ priority," said Dumbledore. "Since I 'leaked' the Prophecy to Voldemort, Death Eater activity has diminished to very occasional attacks on strategic targets. I have it on good authority that Voldemort will not make his move while Harry is still alive. Harry Potter is all that stands between us and the 'Deluge'."

"Harry has been very angry and somewhat unstable since the death of Sirius Black, for which he blames himself. I am afraid that I have not helped by hiding things from him over the years, even though it was with the best of intentions. I am not sure that he fully trusts me any longer. Now, with his godfather gone, he has no one he trusts enough, to turn to for help."

"Hiding things from him was a mistake ... but perhaps revealing the Prophecy to him was an even greater mistake," said Dumbledore sadly, letting out a heart-felt sigh. "For now he knows that he must kill Voldemort or die in the attempt."

"It is not the fear of death that is playing upon his mind, for he is as brave a Gryffindor as ever walked the halls of Hogwarts. Rather it is his fear of failing the wizarding world and being responsible for the untold deaths and misery that would be the certain consequence of Voldemort's victory," he added.

"This sense of responsibility is, I fear, crushing Harry. You must convince him with deeds – not words – that he is not alone – that help is at hand, and victory over the Dark Forces is possible."

"So where will I go, until school starts tomorrow?" asked Rick.

"You will go to Diagon Alley, where you will buy all the clothes you will need – including your Hogwarts robes – your books, and other school supplies," said Dumbledore, handing him his sixth-year booklist.

"While you are at Flourish and Blotts, I suggest that you go to the curriculum section where you will find the required texts for each year at Hogwarts on a separate shelf. Perhaps a little 'speed reading' may be in order... You will take a room at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, and Apparate directly to platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station tomorrow, around ten-thirty."

"But ... but I don't have any wizard money; and I don't know how to Apparate; and what if they don't have a free room at the Leaky Cauldron?" protested Rick in alarm.

"I have taken the liberty of owling a reservation in your name to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron," said Dumbledore in a reassuring voice. "Please remember, Rick: you have the powers of the greatest witches and wizards who ever lived – I think you will be surprised at your magical abilities. For example, if you put your hand in your pocket wanting to take out some Galleons to make a purchase, I am sure that you will always find them in sufficient number there. It is an ability you will have inherited from my late friend, Nicolas Flamel."

"As for Apparating – all you need to do is concentrate your mind on wherever you wish to be – and you shall be there. Of course, I must warn you that you are not yet of a legal age – nor do you possess the required licence – to Apparate. So I would advise you to make yourself invisible first. Then, upon arrival, when you are certain no one is watching, you can make yourself visible again. Like many of the great witches and wizards of the Light, you will have the ability to perform wandless magic. In order to conceal this, you must remember to wave your wand when doing magic."

"In fact, until school begins, you are subject to the _Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery_. In your mind project a shield around your body which is impenetrable to the minds of others. This is a very advanced Occlumency skill, which will also serve to protect you from whatever means the Ministry have of detecting underage magic." Dumbledore paused a moment while Rick closed his eyes and followed his instruction.

"I see that you are a little sceptical," said Dumbledore, smiling reassuringly at Rick. "I am quite certain that you have these, and many other powers, besides. I know the witches and wizards of the Light who manifested them, and I know that they have blessed you with them. You will, no doubt, have noted during your 'perusal' of '_Hogwarts, a History_' that it is not possible to Apparate to or Disapparate from Hogwarts – however, I think you may find that it does not apply to you. Godric Gryffindor possessed the ability to Apparate, unharmed, through all magical wards and barriers – I am certain he has bestowed this skill on you."

"There is one final thing I would like to add: You are not omnipotent – your magic is limited to the powers that were bestowed upon you by the great witches and wizards of the Light. For example, you will be totally incapable of performing Dark Magic. While the nature of your 'birth' and your great magical abilities are unusual, to say the least, your life henceforth will be subject to all the usual laws of nature of this world. You are not immortal – and you cannot return to your previous existence. You will age, perhaps raise a family, and eventually die in this world, like other witches and wizards."

"This is another reason that I would counsel you to keep the circumstances of your 'birth', and of the blessings bestowed upon you, a secret from as many people as possible. Since you seem to be familiar with the story of Harry Potter, you will be aware of the unpleasant burden that comes with fame."

"Assuming we win the coming war – and you survive – you have a long life ahead of you. If the truth about you were known, you would probably find the fame and notoriety, unbearable."

With that, the Headmaster rose to his feet, and handed Gryffindor's wand back to Rick, who tucked it into the inside pocket of his Muggle jacket. Dumbledore extended his hand, grasping Rick's firmly, and said, "Take things slowly, you have a lot to learn. Good luck and goodbye, for now." Rick smiled at him and Dumbledore noted with satisfaction the look of brave determination on his face, as he disappeared from his office.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 (Attempted) Murder on the Hogwarts Express **_

Rick Apparated invisibly to Diagon Alley, as instructed by Professor Dumbledore. He ducked into a narrow alleyway, and after checking that it was empty, focused his mind on making himself visible. He enjoyed his afternoon - it was, to say the least, magical.

He decided to keep a low profile. The intention to pass unnoticed seemed to have created a Disillusionment Charm, because no one paid him any attention after that, unless he addressed them directly. Rick thought of it as his Wizard Repelling charm, because it seemed to work much the same way as a Muggle Repelling charm, except on witches and wizards instead of Muggles.

He went to Madam Malkin's for his clothes. They even had silk boxers with flying magical creatures zooming around, but luckily you couldn't feel them when you had them on, that might have been a bit ticklish.

He found that the Cauldron Shop opposite the apothecary sold trunks and boxes of all sizes and shapes, not just cases for cauldrons. He bought a large trunk to store all his new acquisitions. He threw in the bags from Madam Malkin's along with the cauldron he had just purchased.

The witch at the Cauldron Shop was very obliging. Noticing his long list of purchases, she invited him to leave his trunk with her, while he got the rest of his things. "Thanks," said Rick politely, wondering why she was blushing and being so friendly.

Next, he went to Flourish and Blotts for his books, which he carried back and placed in his trunk. Then it was on to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for his Potions supplies and the Stationary Shop for ink, quills, and parchment.

When he had everything on the list, he decided to drop his trunk off at the Leaky Cauldron. Thanking the obliging witch at the Cauldron Shop, Rick dragged his heavy trunk out into Diagon Alley. He knew that as an underage wizard, he wasn't allowed to do magic so he couldn't levitate it. Luckily the Leaky Cauldron was very close by.

Tom the innkeeper had a room reserved for him – just as Dumbledore had promised - and showed him up. Risk decided to change into some of his new Wizarding clothes.

Although he had not been the only one dressed in Muggle clothes in Diagon Alley, he had felt conspicuous and had kept his eyes down despite the disillusionment charm he had cast upon himself. Now all dressed up as a wizard, he removed the disillusionment charm and smiled at himself in the mirror. It suddenly started speaking to him in a husky female voice:

_"Oh my, oh my ... what a handsome wizard. Gilderoy Lockhart, eat your heart out, no more Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile awards for you, Gildy dear. If you smile like that, my young 'Prince Charming', you are going to have every witch in Diagon Alley falling at your feet."_

Rick stepped back in surprise. It was rather nice being coo-ed over, even if it was only a talking mirror, although he wasn't sure that he liked being compared to Gilderoy Lockhart. The thought of witches being attracted to him was quite appealing to a teenage boy, well maybe not all witches, but certainly one particular witch ... Rick sighed.

He began to wonder if Casanova had been a wizard and was maybe amongst the ones who had bestowed their gifts upon him. There must be some explanation for this, he thought. Then he remembered reading about Helga Hufflepuff in 'Hogwarts, a History' and how she was so charming that everyone loved her. Maybe if I try not to smile, he thought, assuming a more serious expression and looking in the mirror again. "Do you still find me so charming?" he asked.

_"Well, you are still a most handsome wizard, but if you hold back the charm like that, you might have a quieter life."_

Rick spent the next ten minutes, standing in front of the bemused mirror, using its reactions to learn how to control his gift of charm. As much as it might be fun to have witches falling at his feet, it would hinder his mission. He was just going to have to be careful to resist the temptation. There might be times when he could use his charm 'in the line of duty', but other than that, he was going to have to keep it under tight control.

Rick stepped back into Diagon Alley and made his way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and sat down in a quiet corner. He was dying to try one of Florean's fabled sundaes. He ordered a chocolate and raspberry with chopped nut sundae, which definitely lived up to expectations. After that he decided to head back to Flourish and Blotts for a little 'speed reading', as the Headmaster had suggested.

It didn't take him long to work his way through all the Hogwarts curriculum books starting at first year on the bottom shelf, he quickly made his way up to year seven on the top shelf. He found that all he had to do, was concentrate and run a finger along the spine of each book on the shelf. After that he decided to do the Defence Against the Dark Arts section, which was quite large. _Could be useful_, he thought to himself and it was definitely more interesting than 'The Standard Book of Spells' (Grades 1 to 7) by Miranda Goshawk.

It was so interesting, in fact, that he forgot to look around to check that no one was watching his peculiar behaviour – someone was watching – and becoming more curious by the minute. But it wasn't until Rick had almost tripped over the unseen witch that she yelled out, "Excuse me! Would you please pay attention to where you are going, you almost stepped on me!"

Rick quickly pulled back his hand from the books, turned, and on seeing the witch who had startled him, blurted out in surprise, "Hermione!" before catching himself, and blushing fiercely.

"Who are you?" demanded the witch, with hands on hips. "And how do you know my name? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Umm, know your name?" said Rick, recovering his poise quickly. "Why do you say that? I have no idea who you are."

"Because," said the witch, "you just said it – Hermione – now stop playing games and tell me how you knew my name."

"Hermione? No, I didn't know that was your name ... no, I just said, err ... 'Oh my, oh me'."

"And why would you utter such silly gibberish?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows in an attitude of deep scepticism.

"Umm ... err ... because you are a most ... beautiful witch," replied Rick smiling sweetly, attempting to charm his way out of the mess he'd gotten himself into. Rick was pleased with the result. Hermione's expression was no longer aggressive and confrontational. She looked a little embarrassed, but was clearly flattered by Rick's comment – or more likely – his magical charm.

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Rick Godfry. I'll be starting as a sixth year student at Hogwarts tomorrow," he said, trying with great difficulty to tone down the charm.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure. I'm Hermione Granger, and I am a sixth year Gryffindor prefect." Rick was having real trouble holding back the charm now. He knew that it wasn't right to use his gifts like this. He should only use them to fight for the Light. But standing before him was the witch he had dreamt about so often, he could not stop staring at her and she too seemed unable to break their eye contact. 

Luckily – or perhaps unluckily – a large redhead came upon them like that, their eyes locked upon each other. "Who the hell are you?" he said, pushing himself between them and towering over Rick in a threatening stance.

"Ron," said Hermione awkwardly. She seemed to have recovered from her encounter with Rick, now that the contact was broken. She carried on more assertively, "You and Harry were supposed to meet me here forty-five minutes ago. Have you two been in Quality Quidditch Supplies for the last hour and a half?"

Ron turned around to face Hermione trying to look innocent. "Are you sure it's been that long? Well I never heard you complain about having to wait in a book shop before," he smiled winningly.

"Humph," said Hermione, as they walked away from Rick, forgetting about him completely. "Where's Harry? We better find him and get back to the Burrow, your mother will have dinner ready and be wondering where we are by now."

The Wizard Repelling charm that Rick had cast upon them had worked a treat, they walked away without so much as a backward glance at him.

He thought back to what had happened when he had first seen Hermione and how his attraction to her had resulted in the unintentional charm which he had found so hard to break. That must be what Godric Gryffindor had meant when he said to Professor Dumbledore that _the temptation to abuse such great power will be strong. He was really going to need constant vigilance_, as Moody would say, to stop himself from doing things like that.

The following morning, Rick Apparated to platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross station. He got there early, so he was immediately able to become visible. He knew that it was important to make the right impression on his fellow students and teachers if his mission was going to be a success. He has already decided that he needed to be in Gryffindor, so that he could stay close to Harry. _And Hermione – no, that would just be an incidental bonus_, he tried to convince himself. _Now all I have to do is persuade the Hogwart's Sorting Hat! _

From his booklist it looked like Professor Dumbledore had given him the same subjects as Harry. The real difficulty was going to be to win Harry's trust, without revealing who he was and why he had come. And then there were his feelings for Hermione, which were just going to make it much more complicated.

Rick boarded the Hogwarts Express, which was almost empty as it was not due to leave for another forty minutes. He found an empty compartment and put his trunk up into the overhead rack. Then he sat by the window staring out at the platform as it slowly filled up with students and their families. It was fun trying to put names to all the faces. The Weasleys were impossible to miss. Harry and Hermione were with them. Apart from Ron and Ginny, Fred and George, who had departed Hogwarts in style the year before, were also there for the occasion.

But Fred and George were looking around alertly, and not joking about, as he would have expected. _Maybe they have joined the Order of the Phoenix_, thought Rick. Looking around he noticed a woman who just had to be Nymphadora Tonks; the purple hair was a dead giveaway. The Order was clearly out in force, which meant that they were worried about a Death Eater attack; perhaps an attempt to kill Harry, before he reached the safety of Hogwarts.

Rick's thoughts were interrupted when the door to his compartment opened. Two Slytherin witches entered. "Well hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson," said the blonde witch batting her eyelids coquettishly at Rick, "and who may I ask, are you?"

"Rick Godfry, I'm new at Hogwarts, I'll be in sixth year."

"Mmmm," purred Pansy. "Charmed to meet you I'm sure, I do hope that the Sorting Hat puts you in Slytherin, we could do with some _handsome_ wizards. Not that Draco isn't handsome of course, but then there are those great lumps Crabbe and Goyle."

"Well you won't have to worry about that pair this year, I hear that they failed their OWLS so abysmally that they won't even be back," said the big-boned, dark haired witch, pushing her trunk up onto the rack and sitting down. "I'm Millicent Bulstrode," she said to Rick with a coy smile, that didn't become her. "But I've have heard nothing about any new wizards in sixth year. My aunt is on the Hogwarts board you know, and she tells me everything."

"Well, it was all arranged at the last moment," said Rick noticing that the train had started moving, "so I guess the news hasn't got around yet."

"Where are you from?" asked Pansy. "Are your people Purebloods – you won't get into Slytherin if they're not, you know."

Rick was saved from having to answer her. The door opened, to reveal Draco Malfoy, with Blaise Zabini standing behind him. "Who are you, and what are you doing in _our_ compartment?" Draco demanded arrogantly of Rick, swinging an immaculately polished mahogany trunk onto the rack and plopping himself down on a seat as if he owned the compartment, if not the whole train. Blaise took the seat beside him.

"Pleased to meet you too," said Rick trying to maintain a friendly tone, wondering if his charm worked on wizards as well. "But I was actually the first one in this compartment and I didn't notice any 'Reserved' signs."

"Oh Draco dear," gushed Pansy. "It's _so_ nice to see you again, but please don't start a fight with Rick – he seems like such a _dear_. Anyway, we have to go up to the front in a few minutes, for the prefects meeting."

"I know," drawled Draco. "But before we go I have something to tell you three – _just you three_ he said, looking pointedly at Rick. As their eyes met, Rick probed Draco's mind for what he was going to say.

_"In about ten minutes the train will be stopped by servants of the Dark Lord. We have to get Potter off the train so they can kill him. Apparently, Dumbledore has placed some protection on the train which may stop the Dark Lord's servants from getting on to do the job. Stupid 'Hero Potter' will probably be the first one off anyway. But if he's not, we're to throw off some little firsties for them to attack, which will be sure to draw Potter out."_

Draco hadn't noticed Rick's probe. Rick just shrugged and was about to get up to leave when the door slid open once more, this time to reveal Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Their glance rested on Rick for a moment before turning to Draco and Pansy.

"We are all waiting for you two to grace us with your presence at the prefects' meeting." said Hermione in an annoyed tone. "Although I don't think those who were part of Umbridge's little Inquisitorial Squad deserve to keep their prefect's badges."

"Well no one cares what you think Granger. Things are going to be different this year. My father is on the best of terms with the Minister of Magic – did you know that? He has a great deal of influence. The days of Mudblood filth at Hogwarts will soon be over, you mark my words. Now why don't you and your pet weasel, just run along."

Ron tried to push past Hermione with the obvious intention of pouncing on Draco, but Hermione grabbed his arm, trying to drag him out, but without success. "Here, let me help," said Rick, jumping up and pushing Ron back till they were all out of the carriage.

"Get off of me you Slytherin git," Ron bellowed at Rick, his face red with fury. "After I've finished off that slimy little ferret, you'll be next." But before he could force his way back in to the compartment, the door was shut and locked behind them.

Hermione turned on Ron. "Ronald Weasley, how can you be so stupid? Can't you see that Malfoy is just trying to provoke you? If his father has so much influence, what do you think will happen if you beat up his precious little Draco? You'll lose you prefect's badge for starters and probably get expelled as well. You are just going to have to learn to control your temper and ignore his taunts. Now let's get to that prefects meeting. If those Slytherins don't want to come, that's fine, we'll start without them." Ron glared one last time at Rick before following Hermione towards the front of the train.

_Right_, thought Rick, _I better find Harry fast_. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried to conjure up an image of the train. _Amazing_, he thought to himself, it was just like a 'Marauders Map' of the train, right in his head. He noticed _Kingsley Shacklebolt_, from the Order in the guards van and _Harry Potter_ alone in a compartment two carriages back. He quickly made his way to Harry's compartment, which he'd been sharing with Ron and Hermione. He took a deep breath and slid the door open.

Harry looked up with a guarded expression on his face as Rick entered. He knew all too well that his life was in danger and his suspicion was immediately raised by this unknown wizard entering his compartment. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Rick's chest. "OK, just stop right there," he demanded, "and tell me who you are and what you're doing in this compartment."

Rick tried to smile reassuringly at Harry. He raised his hands in the air like in a cowboy movie. "OK, sheriff, please don't shoot, I'll go peaceably," he joked, pleased to see the hint of a smile on Harry's face. "Would you mind if I sat down for the interrogation?"

"OK," said Harry, "but don't make any sudden moves or go for your wand – I'm not joking."

Rick smiled and sat down carefully. "My name is Rick Godfry and I'm new to Hogwarts this year, I'll be in sixth year. So who are you – apart from the 'fasted wand in the west'?" 

Harry did a double take. He couldn't remember anyone in the wizarding world ever asking him that question. Everyone seemed to know who he was, if not his whole life history.

"Harry Potter," he said. The wizard showed not the slightest reaction or recognition of his name, maybe he'd just arrived from Mars though Harry, unless of course it was all some kind of act.

"Where are you from?" asked Harry.

"New Zealand. There aren't any schools for young witches and wizards over there, which is why I'm going to Hogwarts."

"I guess there can't be a lot of witches and wizards in New Zealand if there are no schools," observed Harry.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know, I only found out that I was a wizard, a couple of years ago."

"Are your parents Muggles?"

"Well actually, I don't know. I'm an orphan, and I don't know anything at all about my real parents. They might have been magical, but I just don't know. The people who raised me were Muggles, but they had a friend who was a wizard, although they didn't know that until he discovered that I was magical too, and told us all about how witches and wizards are real and not just make believe. He's a very powerful wizard. He works with the magical creatures that live up in the mountains. He taught me all the magic I know."

Suddenly, the train began rapidly slowing. Harry looked nervously out the window, trying to see what was out there. When he turned back, Rick had gone. Harry saw the compartment door sliding shut behind him. 

But Rick did more than just shut the door – he focussed his mind on locking it, and making it an impenetrable barrier, until he lifted the lock. He then made himself invisible and cast a Sonorus charm on himself and began making an announcement in the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

_"This is Professor Dumbledore. This train is under attack from Death Eaters. I have placed a protection spell upon the train, which will prevent them from boarding it or casting spells through the sides. Everyone – without exception – is to stay in their compartment and lock the door. Under no circumstances should anyone leave the train."_

"Would a guard please Apparate immediately for reinforcements. Everyone is to stay calm."

Rick made himself invisible and then Apparated to the corridor outside his original compartment. Pansy and Millicent were sitting there alone. Shutting his eyes and conjuring up a map of the train once more, Rick spotted _Draco Malfoy_ and _Blaise Zabini_ near the front of the train with someone named _Matilda Martyn_.

He Apparated to them immediately, and found the two Slytherins dragging a terrified little first-year girl, with brown plaits, along the corridor towards the carriage door. 

Rick pointed his wand towards them. Focusing his mind on Draco and Blaise, he said _"Stupefy."_ The pair fell unconscious, to the floor, allowing their small captive to escape. The little girl ran back to her compartment, only to find the door locked from the inside. Rick flicked his wand at the door saying _"Alohomora."_ The little girl ran inside, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Rick did a quick scan of the train. No one else was out in the corridors. _Right, time to deal with the Death Eaters_, he thought, steeling himself for his first battle.

Still invisible, he Apparated outside. It was bright and sunny and he had no trouble spotting the Death Eaters. There were about twenty of them, all bunched together, flinging curses in the same direction.

_Harry's compartment, thought Rick, I hope Dumbledore's protection is strong enough to block twenty combined Avada Kedavra Curses_.

Rick waved his wand at the Death Eaters and boomed _"Expelliarmus."_ He was using a hoarse ghostly accent for his spells. He didn't want anyone to recognise his voice.

The astonished Death Eaters flew through the air and landed in an unconscious heap. Their wands flew up into the air and then descended in a graceful arc towards Rick. _Oops_, he though, _Don't want to give myself away_. Just before they reached him he waved his wand at them saying _"Incendio"_ and they burst into flames. Rick then flicked his wand back over the pile of Death Eaters saying _"Incarcerous" _. Each Death Eater was now bound from head to toe in thick ropes. Without their wands, they would be unable to Apparate away, even if they regained consciousness before reinforcements arrived from the Order to deal with them.

Rick Apparated back to the corridor outside Harry's compartment, to find Ron and Hermione flinging every curse and charm they knew at the door, in a frantic attempt to get it open. While they were absorbed, Rick made himself visible and simply walked up to the door, and, after focusing his mind on removing the Locking Charm he had placed upon it, turned the handle, and slid the door open. While Ron and Hermione were recovering from their surprise he entered the compartment, greatly relieved to find Harry very much alive.

"Where did you disappear to?" demanded Harry suspiciously. But before Rick could reply, Ron grabbed hold of Rick and shoved him down on a seat and pointed his wand at his chest. 

"Just what did you do to that door you Slytherin creep?" 

Rick feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, I just turned the handle, and it opened. Maybe one of you two unlocked it with your spells."

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "Did you say he unlocked the door? Because he was in here with me when the Death Eaters attacked and the next moment he was gone and the door was locked. I tried Alohomora, Evanesco, Incendio and even a couple of Blasting Curses, but nothing would move it. What kind of spell did you use to lock me in here?" he demanded of Rick.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, I didn't lock or unlock anything," lied Rick. But secretly he was very glad he did. Draco Malfoy was right. Harry would have been the first one off the train. He would have walked right into the Death Eaters' trap.

Ron turned on him again, as the train moved forward once more. "So what were you doing out and about while the Death Eaters were attacking then? Helping them perhaps? I heard a little first year girl was dragged out of her compartment by a couple of Slytherins, who said they were going to throw her to the Death Eaters. Luckily she got away from them. Maybe that was you and your mate Malfoy?"

Rick didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell them the truth, but if he said nothing he would remain suspect. "Look, I'm new here. I've never met a single person who is on this train before today. I wasn't helping any Death Eaters or Draco Malfoy. He's no friend of mine. It just happened, that him and his friends decided to sit in the same compartment as me."

"Rubbish," said Ron. "I know a slimy Slytherin git when I see one." Rick was starting to get annoyed. He stood up. Ron towered over him aggressively.

But Rick calmly stood his ground and said, "Why don't we let the Sorting Hat decide if I'm a Slytherin or not." With that he left the compartment sliding the door shut behind him. 

Ron quickly checked that they hadn't been locked in again, before sitting down and looking at Harry. "So what did that git have to say for himself, when he was in here before?" Harry repeated what Rick had told him.

"Well I don't believe a word of it," said Ron. "If you ask me he's working for 'You-Know-Who', probably together with Malfoy. We better keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, I don't trust him either," said Harry. "But then I guess I don't trust anyone very much any more," he added despondently.

"There were about twenty Death Eaters just outside this window, all pointing their wands at me, screaming Death Curses. Whatever protection Dumbledore put on this train completely blocked them."

"Then suddenly the Death Eaters just flew up in the air as if they'd all been hit by a collective Expelliarmus Spell. It was weird, their wands all flew up in the air, and were converging on the same spot, when they just burst into flames. When I looked back to the Death Eaters they were all tied up. I wonder who was out there."

"Maybe it was a whole bunch of operatives from the Order under invisibility cloaks," suggested Ron. "Dumbledore instructed the guard to go for reinforcements, remember."

"It was obviously Dumbledore himself," said Hermione. "He made the announcement, so he must be on the train – or at least he was. He's probably the only wizard powerful enough to take on twenty Death Eaters and dispose of them all like that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it must have been him. I guess he was expecting trouble. Oh well, it looks like I've survived Voldemort's first attempt on my life for this year ... I wonder how many tries it will take till he finally succeeds."

"Oh please Harry, don't be so defeatist, it won't help," said Hermione with deep concern.

"Yeah come on mate, cheer up," said Ron. "Anyone would feel down after spending the summer holidays with those miserable Muggles who call themselves your relatives. I just can't understand why Dumbledore insisted on you staying there the whole holidays and only letting you come to the Burrow the last night. My mum is really angry with him about it."

"I don't understand either," said Harry. "But I wouldn't have wanted to spend the holidays at the Burrow and endanger all of your family. I wouldn't have come, even if Dumbledore had allowed it. If Voldemort's going to blow up the place where I'm living and kill everyone, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than with the Dursleys," he said grimacing ironically.

"Oh Harry, don't be so negative, and despairing," said Hermione. "We're going back to Hogwarts, where you will be safe under Dumbledore's protection."

"For how much longer? Two more years, and what then? Sooner or later I'm going to have to face Voldemort. It's not Dumbledore that has to kill him, it's me."

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Hermione. "What gives you that idea?"

"The prophecy," replied Harry. "The one that Voldemort was after in the Department of Mysteries."

"I don't understand," said Hermione. "The prophecy was lost when the ball smashed. No one knows what it said."

"Ah, but they do," said Harry, and he proceeded to tell them everything he had heard in the Headmaster's office at the end of their fifth year, including the prophecy, which he repeated word for word. Ron and Hermione sat shocked. This was all new to them, even though they knew that Voldemort wanted to kill Harry.

"So in the end, it's just me and Voldemort. I'm going to have to stand up to him alone. What really worries me, is that I have no idea how to defeat him."

"No Harry," said Hermione with iron in her voice. "It may be you he's after, but you won't be alone, Ron and I will be there with you – you know that don't you?"

"Yeah mate," affirmed Ron. "We'll be with you, no matter what, you know you can count on us."

"But I don't want to count on you, I don't want the pair of you with me, can't you understand that! I don't want to see you die. I've seen enough people die because of me. Cedric, Sirius ... it's enough – don't you understand?"

"The prophecy is about me and Voldemort, nobody else. It's my destiny and I'm going to have to face it alone, no one else is going to die with me." With that he shut his eyes and drew himself inwards, trying to cut himself off from his friends and from a world which he found increasingly hostile and threatening.

Hermione sighed, trying to force her mind away from Harry and his negativity. "How did that new wizard know about the Sorting Hat if he doesn't know anything about the wizarding world?" asked Hermione after a few minutes thought.

Harry wasn't listening, but Ron was all too eager to respond. "I don't believe a word that slimy git said. Of course he's lying through his teeth, but don't worry, he won't fool the Sorting Hat, it will see right through him and put him where he belongs ... in Slytherin."

Hermione didn't answer, she was looking for an explanation, because for some reason she could not understand, she wanted to believe Rick, even though there were some unanswered questions about doors getting locked and unlocked. "Someone he spoke with on the train could have told him about the Sorting Hat. He might even have read about it in a book." 

"What – like 'Hogwarts a History'?" scoffed Ron. "Get off of it Hermione, no one reads that book – except for you." A picture flashed through Ron's mind of Rick and Hermione, as he had found them the previous day, with eyes locked together, at Flourish and Blotts. _She sure never looks at me that way_, he thought jealously.

Harry was now asleep, snoring gently. "Hermione," said Ron softly in a more conciliatory tone. "Have you though any more about what I asked you at the Burrow?"

Hermione blushed and looked quickly in Harry's direction to make sure that he was really asleep. She took out her wand and cast an Imperturbable Charm over their side of the compartment so that Harry couldn't hear them.

"Ron, I have thought about it, about you and me, umm ... you know, becoming closer, like girlfriend and boyfriend and I really don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry Ron, I really love you as a friend, just like I love Harry, but I just think the friendship between the three of us is too important to risk."

"What are you saying Hermione, spell it out, which is it? You don't want to be my girlfriend because you don't feel that way about me, or you're worried that it would leave Harry out in the cold?"

Hermione pursed her lips, trying the find the right words. "I'm sorry Ron, but I think it's a bit of both really. I don't think I feel that way about you and I think that if we became a couple it would inevitably leave Harry all alone and I'm so worried about him right now, can't you see that he needs us, more now, than ever?"

"Well, he doesn't act like it sometimes. And you don't seem so sure that you don't feel that way about me. Maybe if we started getting, well you know, closer ... kissing and stuff," said Ron awkwardly, "you might discover that you do feel that way about me, so why can't we give it try?"

"No Ron, it just wouldn't work out. You and Harry are like brothers to me, I don't want to spoil that, it's too precious. Now please, let's just leave it, and not talk about it any more."

"But Hermione, that doesn't make sense. If you have such strong feelings for me and Harry, then surely one of us should be your boyfriend, not someone you hardly know like that git Krum, or someone else. We both know that Harry is not going to have any girlfriends any time soon. He would be too scared that they would become targets of 'You-Know-Who', or that they could be used to get at him. So Harry's out. That just leaves you and me."

"What makes you think I want a boyfriend?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows in disdain. "I'm not Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil – or one of those silly witches who can think and talk about nothing but wizards from morning to night. I have two more years of serious studies ahead of me, plus there's Harry and the battle against the Dark side to worry about. I just don't have time for a boyfriend, and I don't feel ready for one right now, either."

"Well I'm ready – I mean for a girlfriend, that is. Fred and George had lots of girlfriends when they were at Hogwarts. In fact I think they may have shared them sometimes without letting the witches know – perks of being a twin. Why even my little sister Ginny is onto her second boyfriend. First it was Michael Corner and now it's Dean Thomas. Not that I'm happy about it."

"Look Ron, if you think you need a girlfriend, I'm sure there are plenty of witches at Hogwarts who would be delighted to oblige you, but I'm not one of them. So will you please just drop it." With that she flicked her wand, muttering, "_Finite Incantatum_," to remove the Imperturbable Charm and make it clear to Ron that the conversation was over.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the journey.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Sorted, Settled and Snaped**_

Standing in the Great Hall, behind the first-years, Rick looked about in awe and wonder. Despite all his reading and everything he had learned about Hogwarts, to actually stand there, in the Great Hall under the enchanted ceiling was a rapturous experience. The magic was all around him. He felt it flowing through him like a gentle current, his whole being resonated with it. It was as if he had become aware of some other dimension, one that had been there all along, but which he had never noticed.

"Zarina Zabini," said the Deputy Headmistress, calling the last of the first-years to be sorted.

"Slytherin," the Sorting Hat decided almost immediately it touched her head.

"Rick Godfry," said Professor McGonagall. Then turning to the hall, by way of explanation she said, "Mr. Godfry is joining us as a sixth year student. He has not attended a school of magic before as there are none in the remote part of New Zealand where he lives. I trust that his classmates and housemates will assist him in adjusting to Hogwarts."

Rick sat down on the stool. It was a little small for a sixteen year-old. As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head it started muttering in astonishment.

_"My goodness gracious me, who in heaven can you be?_

Now how am I supposed to sort this lot into a single house? Why there are witches and wizards here who have been in each of the four Hogwarts houses, how can I sort them all correctly? Why we even have three of the Founders who created me here, surely I must sort each one into their own house... oh what ever shall I do?"

Rick knew that no one but himself could hear the confused ramblings of the Sorting Hat, but people were starting to become curious at the length of time it was taking.

He directed a thought at the hat "Please sort me into Gryffindor, that is what all these witches and wizards would like you to do, surly you can sense that."

_"Yes, you are right, I can feel it now. However this is most irregular, most irregular... I've never encountered anything like this in the thousand years that I have been sorting Hogwarts students."_

Finally, it yelled out for all to hear, _**"Gryffindor!"**_

Rick got up in relief and found a seat at the top of the Gryffindor table amongst the first-year students. He found himself sitting next to the little girl with the brown plaits whom he had rescued from Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini on the train.

"Hello," she smiled at him, "I'm Matilda Martyn, pleased to meet you."

Rick took the small hand she extended in his, and replied gallantly, "Rick Godfry, the pleasure is all mine." Matilda giggled and turned red and Rick realised that he had better tone down the charm before he started attracting attention.

Glancing down along the Gryffindor table he saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggling and staring at him admiringly. He quickly shifted his gaze, only to find his eyes locked with those of Ron Weasley, who was glaring at him with anything but admiration. He didn't need his Legilimency skills to read Ron's thoughts. He was making no secret of the fact that he thought Rick had used some kind of Dark magic to con the Sorting Hat and infiltrate his way into Gryffindor. In fact those were almost exactly the words he was saying to Harry and Hermione at that moment.

"Don't be silly Ron," said Hermione, "the Sorting Hat knows its job, and it's been doing it for a thousand years now; no one can fool it. Why, it was created by the Hogwarts Founders themselves! Do you think a sixteen year old wizard is any match for their magic?"

But Ron wasn't going to allow himself to be convinced by mere logic. "Just remember that one of those Founders was Salazar Slytherin," he said darkly.

Harry interrupted their argument by pointing to a young witch with long blonde hair, sitting at the teachers' table between the Arithmacy teacher Professor Vector and Professor Snape, who seemed to be ignoring her. "Who do you think she is?" asked Harry. "She looks somehow familiar, but I can't think where I've seen her before. She sure is beautiful though," he added.

"Well, obviously she must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Hermione. "All the teachers from last year, except for that unbearable Umbridge, are here. Even Trelawney's back. But you're right, she does look familiar, I know I've seen that face before, somewhere..."

She was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore who rose to welcome the students to Hogwarts. Hermione was right of course. The mysterious newcomer was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but the three friends got a surprise when Dumbledore revealed her to be "Nymphadora Tonks."

"Wow," exclaimed Harry, "can you believe that that's Tonks?"

"Well of course," said Hermione, trying to cover up her embarrassment at missing the obvious. "She's a _Metamorphmagus_ after all. She's just changed her hair and nose to look a bit more, umm respectable. I mean she's a Professor now, so she has to look the part. Professor Dumbledore has probably asked her not to keep changing her appearance. Just imagine how confusing that would be for all the students."

"Do you think that's what she really looks like?" asked Ron. "I wonder why she doesn't make herself look like that, all the time, she's really beautiful you know." 

"Yeah," said Harry, also staring at Tonks with his mouth open.

"I imagine it's so she doesn't have hoards of teenage boys gawping at her constantly," said Hermione sharply. But that was the end of the conversation, because Dumbledore had just uttered that magical words, so beloved by generations of Hogwarts students "Tuck in," and Ron and Harry had more important matters on their minds ... food.

Rick, meanwhile was fielding questions from Matilda and the other Gryffindor first-years, with whom he was sitting; about New Zealand and the magical creatures that lived there, high up in the Alps. The only one he had come across during his 'speed read' at Flourish and Blotts was the Antipodean Opaleye dragon. So he obliged their curiosity with a few of his own: The _Monstrous Mountain Troll_, the _Flesheating Fiordland Flobberworm_, the _Abhorrent Alpine Acromantuala_ and the _Giant Glacial Goblin_. He only hoped that none of them asked Hagrid for more information about any of them.

When the meal was over, the Headmaster despatched them to their dormitories. It was time for Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey to undertake their first duties as Gryffindor prefects. "First years follow us please," said Colin. "We will show you the way to Gryffindor Tower." Ginny smiled at Rick saying, "You can come with us too, if you like." Rick smiled back at Ginny, she was really rather attractive, with her mane of vivid red hair and warm brown eyes.

Wow, thought Rick, I didn't think Ginny would be so pretty. But then he had another thought which he found a little disturbing. If Dumbledore was right, that he had in a sense created this whole world himself, to be born – well not born in his case but sent – into, then he was responsible in a way, for how people were, how they acted and what they looked like. Ginny was pretty and Hermione was ... beautiful, because that's how they had been in his mind ... _I better be happy in this world_, he thought to himself, _because if I'm not, I've really got no one, but myself, to blame_.

"Coming?" called Ginny for the third time, breaking Rick's reverie. "Oh, sorry," said Rick, realising that he had been staring at her all the while, and from the look on her face he had been pouring on the charm. As he jumped to his feet he saw that their exchange had not gone unnoticed. Her brother Ron was giving him a death glare. Rick groaned inwardly as he followed Ginny out of the Great Hall. _Oh what I have I done now?_

Ginny, meanwhile was making no attempt to catch up with Colin and the first-years, but seemed too overcome by Rick's unintended charm to say anything to him. Rick asked her some questions about her background and family, willing her to relax. He knew the answers of course, but feigned ignorance. After a while Ginny loosened up a bit and started talking about her parents and many brothers. Her father had left the Ministry, she said, but did not elaborate on what he was doing now, though Rick guessed that he was probably working full time for the Order. She had mentioned Percy in passing, but had said nothing further about him. Rick was curious and asked Ginny what Percy was doing.

"Percy has parted ways with the rest of the family," she said, her face becoming red with anger. "He's become the perfect 'Yes Wizard' for Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge has appointed him as Minister of Internal Security and he's also Fudge's deputy. We don't mention his name in the Weasley family anymore, he's a disgrace," she finished with an expression of unmitigated disgust on her face.

Rick tried to draw Ginny out further with an innocent comment about how well Percy had done for someone so recently out of school, but she said that just thinking about Percy upset her too much, and she became silent once more. Well, thought Rick, it looks like mentioning Percy is the perfect antidote to 'too much charm' where Ginny Weasley is concerned.

Rick took the opportunity to take in the ancient corridors, bedecked with moving pictures, statues, suits of armour and various enchanted objects. The magic of it all was quite overwhelming. He sensed the trick stairs, even before Ginny pointed them out. It was as if he had walked these corridors many times before ... which in a sense, he had, or at least the spirits with whom he was connected, had.

"Snidget," said Ginny at the portrait of the Fat Lady. It swung open and she led Rick into the Gryffindor common room, to join the first-years who were sitting together nervously and looking around in awe at the grandeur. Colin proceeded to give them the standard _firsties_ orientation speech, and then handed them their class timetables. He then led the boys up to their dormitory while Ginny took the girls.

By now, the older students were coming into the common room, talking noisily about their holidays and prospects for the upcoming Quidditch season. Rick spotted Neville Longbottom all alone and walked over to introduce himself. Neville didn't seem to be so shy anymore. The events of his fifth year had clearly matured him. He began talking animatedly about his summer project of growing Mandrake seedlings at his grandmother's house for Professor Sprout, who had provided the seeds.

"Aren't Mandrakes dangerous?" asked Rick.

"Well yes, but not at the seedling stage, all you have to worry about is Dugbogs. But I learned a Dugbog-repelling spell which worked a treat. I wonder why Professor Sprout needs so many Mandrakes this year. They're mainly used to make restorative drafts for people who have been transfigured or cursed you know."

"It sounds like Hogwarts is expecting trouble," remarked Rick, sagely.

Neville's eyes widened as he took in the import of Rick's comment. It made him feel a little nervous, but also proud that he had been able to do something helpful, over the holidays.

"Would you like me to show you up to the sixth year boys' dormitory?" asked Neville, thinking that it was going to be a little cramped with six beds now.

Of course it was the same dormitory they had slept in since their first year, but when he opened the door, Neville noticed that it had magically expanded, so there was plenty of space. "That must be your bed," said Neville, pointing to the one closest to the door, spotting the unfamiliar trunk.

"Thanks," said Rick, as Neville turned to descend back down to the common room.

Rick kicked off his shoes and lay down on his four poster bed, closing his eyes and trying to take stock of everything that had happened to him over the past two days. It just seemed incredible that he was really here at Hogwarts, just as he had dreamed so often in his previous life. For the moment he was not worrying about Voldemort and whatever trials lay ahead, but simply enjoying the magic of the moment. His peace however, was soon broken by the sound of an angry Ron Weasley.

"And just what do you think you're doing in _our_ dorm?" challenged Ron. Rick decided that it was time to take the 'bull by the horns' and try to sort things out with Ron.

"I'm in this dormitory, because I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, the same as you," said Rick, sitting up and facing Ron and Harry. "I'll be sleeping in the same dormitory as you, eating at the same table, attending the same classes, sitting in the same common room. Life will be much more pleasant for us both – and everyone else – if you would just give me a chance, instead of condemning me from the outset just because some Slytherins chose to sit in the same compartment as me on the train. Do you know what that's called? It's called prejudice. You know nothing about me and yet you've already made up your mind that I'm the enemy."

Ron just stood there wordless, but Harry was moved by Rick's words and walked up and shook his hand. "Welcome to Gryffindor, Rick, I'm prepared to keep an open mind and give you a chance, although I'm still not sure what you were up to on the train."

"Come on Ron, let's leave prejudice to Malfoy and the Slytherin bigots, we don't need it in Gryffindor," he added, turning to Ron.

But Ron looked unconvinced and just walked away to his bed saying over his shoulder, "And you'll stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you."

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan came in shortly afterwards and introduced themselves to Rick in a friendly manner. _Well_, thought Rick, _four out of five isn't too bad_. He guessed that Dumbledore had instructed that the new bed be placed by the door. That put him next to Harry, who had Ron on his other side along the same wall. Rick would be able to keep an eye on Harry if he started sneaking out at night.

When Rick arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning, he found a seat opposite Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry and Hermione smiled at him and returned his friendly greetings, but Ron just ignored him, continuing to stuff sausage in his mouth. Well, thought Rick, being ignored is an improvement at least. "What subjects are you taking?" asked Hermione. Rick dug out his timetable and showed it to her.

"Oh, you're doing Potions, I see, we've got double Potions straight after breakfast," she said dejectedly. How interesting, you seem to have exactly the same subjects as Harry."

"I hope you brought your cauldron and Potions ingredients with you," said Harry, "We have to be down in the Snape's dungeon in ten minutes and you won't have time to go back to Gryffindor Tower to get them."

"Oops," said Rick, "Guess I'll have to be quick about it."

"Yes," said Hermione, "Snape hates all Gryffindors and will take off house points, or give you a detention if you're late."

But Rick didn't seem concerned and proceeded to enjoy a leisurely breakfast. Hermione disappeared behind a book and Ron and Harry started speculating on who would fill the vacancies on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

As the three rose to leave, Hermione looked at Rick with concern, "Oh dear, I warned you about being late for Potions, you're for it now," however Rick just shrugged and followed them out.

After leaving the great Hall he ducked into an alcove and summoned his Potions things. He decided not to use the summoning charm Accio as, it would take too long, and it might be dangerous having heavy objects flying at speed through the castle. He just sort of Disapparated them from his dormitory and Apparated them to the alcove... _Easy!_

Then he visualised a 'Marauders Map' in his mind, located the Potions dungeon, spotted an empty room nearby and Apparated to it. He entered the dungeon and took a seat.

He noticed Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode sitting together. Pansy gave Rick a coquettish smile, batting her eyelids at him. Draco scowled at him and the other two Slytherins ignored him.

Dean Thomas came in and sat next to Rick. Then came Harry and Hermione, who, noting his cauldron, asked in astonishment, "How on earth did you manage to get your things and get down here so fast?"

Rick grinned at her cheekily and said, "Apparated, how else?"

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Hermione. "It states quite unequivocally in 'Hogwarts, a History' that it is impossible to Apparate into, out of, or anywhere within this castle, or the surrounding grounds."

"Oh, but you see, I didn't know that," said Rick with an innocent grin, as if it explained everything.

"He's just pulling your leg Hermione," laughed Harry, "I'll bet he had his Potions things with him all along."

But Hermione wasn't going to let it go so easily. "But he left the Great Hall after us, and got here before us!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know the way, I got lost and must have taken a shortcut by mistake," said Rick.

Hermione looked far from satisfied, but at that moment Professor Snape appeared and all talking immediately died as if so commanded, by his brooding presence.

"You will notice that our Potions class is smaller this year," he began in his silky, insinuating voice. "Only those with a satisfactory OWL result are allowed to proceed to sixth year Potions and beyond. It's no mystery, of course, why incompetents like Longbottom and most of his fellow Gryffindors are no longer with us," he sneered, much to the delight of the Slytherins.

Then turning on Harry, he continued, "But a far greater mystery is how you Potter, managed to make the grade ... or perhaps some 'special treatment' for Hogwart's 'Special Hero' was involved?"

"That's impossible, and you know it," Hermione blurted out angrily. "OWL and NEWT examinations are conducted by a totally independent qualifications authority – which is the reason why Harry received a fair Potions mark – for _once_."

Snape was furious, but all he could do was spit out, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your unsolicited opinions Miss Granger," because Hermione was right on both counts, and everyone knew it.

Next Snape turned on Rick. "And as for you Godfry, let me place it clearly on the record that I have only accepted you into this class at the express request of the Headmaster. I have no idea how he expects someone like you, with no Wizarding background, experience, or prior tuition to speak of, to be able take up magical studies of such an advanced level. I have made it clear to the Headmaster and other teaching staff, that I consider it highly inappropriate, and that your proper place is with the first year students – if indeed you should be at Hogwarts at all."

Rick just sat there coolly, letting it all flow past. He was using the opportunity to probe Snape's mind. He was determined to find out which side the Potions master was really on. Rick had to admit a grudging admiration for Snape's Occlumency skills, it took a great deal of probing to penetrate his defences, but then again, he certainly had to be an expert, having to hide his true thoughts from Dumbledore or Voldemort ... or both.

Luckily, for Rick, Snape was enjoying himself so much – after all, it was his first opportunity at Gryffindor-bashing for almost three months – that he didn't notice Rick's intrusion.

Rick felt relieved, there was no doubt at all that Dumbledore was right in trusting Snape's loyalty. Rick now knew who had 'leaked' the Prophecy to Voldemort. Snape was invaluable as a spy to Dumbledore, but yuck ... Snape's mind was not a pretty place to visit.

"I have made it very clear to the Headmaster," concluded Snape, "that if you fail to perform to my satisfaction, you will be out of this class in a trice, and that goes for the rest of you," he said turning to Harry and the other Gryffindors.

"I have been doing my best to catch up by reading all the course materials for the past five years, sir," said Rick earnestly.

"Potions ability is not just something you can get out of a book," scoffed Snape, glaring meaningfully at Hermione. "It requires a certain disposition and an empathy for the subtle art of alchemy."

"But let us see what you have learnt, Mr. Godfry. What is Polyjuice Potion and how would you make it?"

"But that's unfair sir," protested Hermione. "It's not covered in the Hogwarts syllabus, and the only book in the library with that information is in the Restricted — ouch!" Harry had stomped on her foot and she stopped abruptly when she realised what she was saying.

"Yes Miss Granger, you were saying?"

But Rick quickly interrupted, "Polyjuice Potion is used to adopt the form of another person. It is made from lacewing flies, which must be stewed for 21 days; leeches; powdered bicorn horn; knotgrass; fluxweed, that has been picked during the full moon; and boomslang skin. You need to mix in a sample, such as hair, from the person whose form you wish to assume. It lasts for about an hour."

Snape turned on Rick. "And which Professor gave you permission to visit the Restricted Section Mr. Godfry?"

"Err, no one sir, I think I must have read about it while I was looking through the Potions section in Flourish and Blotts."

But Snape wasn't finished with Rick, he started asking him a series of Potions question which became increasingly more difficult. The answers to some of them could only be found in obscure texts. Rick of course, had no difficulty finding the answers, because, after all, they were right there in Snape's mind – ready for the taking.

Snape was getting increasingly frustrated at his inability to find a question that Rick couldn't answer. But he was also getting suspicious at how he could know so much, and began to wonder if Rick could possibly possess Legilimency abilities.

So he set a trap. He asked him a question about a potion that he had recently developed himself and had not yet published in any of the Apothecary journals. Unfortunately for him, Rick clearly saw what he was doing and simply said, "I have no idea sir, I've read nothing at all about that potion."

Hermione meanwhile was aghast – no outraged – even she didn't know the answers to some of the questions which Rick answered with ease. How could he – how dare he know so much! There was definitely something very strange about Rick and she was not going to rest until she got to the bottom of it.

Snape was wise enough to know when he was beat and left Rick alone after that, confining his sadistic "sport" to Harry and Dean. It was also too difficult to find that know-it-all Granger wanting, when it came to Potions knowledge. He was starting to miss Neville Longbottom, sixth form was not going to be much fun at all.

With each new subject they shared, Hermione noticed that Rick's skill and knowledge very quickly matched her own. She was facing the terrible prospect, that for the first year since she had been at Hogwarts, that she might not finish top in all of her classes. At least Rick wasn't taking Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Muggles Studies, so she was safe in those three, at least.

She felt a growing sense of rivalry with Rick. For the first time she could remember, either at Hogwarts, or her Muggle school before that, there was someone who could match her intelligence. Although Rick didn't appear to be trying to compete with her at all.

He was just naturally good at everything he did, it was just so annoying. He always handed in his assignments, often his parchments were as long as hers, yet she hardly ever saw him studying or doing homework. In fact he was often absent from the common room of an evening and he wasn't in the library either. Hermione had no idea where he got to. She couldn't figure him out, and she was finding it _very_ frustrating.

Rick got along well with everyone in Gryffindor. He seemed to like everyone and everyone liked him. Although he was always very low key and never at the centre of things. In fact he was quite self-effacing and seemed to be trying to avoid attracting attention.

Those efforts were totally wasted in the case of Lavender and Parvati who just could not stay away from him. They were like bees around a honey pot whenever he was in the Gryffindor common room, draping themselves decoratively over the arms of any chair that Rick sat in, batting their eyelids at him endlessly.

Hermione found their behaviour utterly nauseating. In fact there were quite a few girls in Gryffindor and the other houses too, from first years up, who seemed to have developed a crush on Rick. Even Professors McGonagall and Sprout seemed to have a soft spot for him and Tonks was as bad as some of the younger girls.

Bur Rick's popularity in Gryffindor was not quite universal. Ron Weasley was nothing if not stubborn. He took his prejudices seriously and didn't change them easily. Rick never tried to intrude upon the 'Dream Team', although he was sometimes the subject of their private conversations. 

Ron was convinced that if he was not working for You-Know-Who himself, Rick was certainly a closet Slytherin, spying for Malfoy and Co. Harry found himself liking Rick – it was hard not to. But like Hermione, he had noticed how good Rick was at everything, and in particular how powerful he was when it came to magic in classes like Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry didn't share Ron's prejudice concerning Rick, but he agreed with Hermione that there was something peculiar about him and it worried him. If Rick did turn out to be hostile, he would be a very dangerous adversary.


End file.
